


watch you sleep

by torigates



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Salvatore boys were supposed to be a bit of fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch you sleep

  


**1.**

 

 

 

The Salvatore boys were supposed to be a bit of fun. A short interlude in Katherine’s otherwise long life. An amusing interlude, sure, some toys she could string along, and from whom she could take what she needed for a brief time.

They weren’t supposed to be _permanent_.

Then again, when did things ever go according to plan for Katerina Petrova?

Damon... Damon had been a delightful distraction. Katherine found it amusing how he followed her around, hung onto her every word, seemed to literally soak up every glance, touch, word that fell from her lips.

The idea of turning him into a vampire, keeping him at her side for eternity, however, was laughable. He was pathetic, needy, naive. In truth, Katherine despised him a bit.

But Stefan. Stefan made suffering through Damon’s presence and inept sexual advances worthwhile. Here was a man whose company she could get used to. Here was an _equal_.

Katherine never forgave him for that initial fear when he found out the truth.

 

 

 

**2.**

 

 

 

It was pitifully easy to keep track of Stefan (and even easier to keep tabs on Damon. Not that she was particularly interested, but he left a string of bodies so long, every being in the supernatural community knew who Damon Salvatore was. Katherine would have taken a small amount of pride from that—she _made_ him after all—if it weren’t so pathetically obvious that he was, in his own way, doing it all for her. It bored Katherine).

Stefan didn’t try to hide who he was. He didn’t kill particularly interesting or particularly many people. He didn’t become famous, nor did he squander his money in live in filth.

In reality, Stefan Salvatore was quite normal.

It was disappointing, really. Katherine had such _plans_ for them. They were going to do great things together. What a joke.

She watched him go through one ordinary life, and then the next, and was almost, _almost_ able to be thankful she was spared that fate.

 

 

 

**3.**

 

Then Stefan started _abstaining_.

It was disgusting the way he foraged for animal blood, the way he refused to drink human blood, the way he lived among the humans, like they were his _equals_.

Katherine wanted to grab him by the scruff of his neck and shake him violently. _You’re a powerful animal_ , she would tell him. Stop pretending to be alive.

 

**4.**

 

 

 

Bon Jovi, Stefan, really?

It was bad enough that she had to suffer through the music, the crowds, the heat. What made it worse, so much worse, was Lexie’s presence. Katherine had watched the two of them enough to know that there was nothing sexual between them, if there were she would have put a stop to it years ago, but she still hated Lexie.

Hated the easy way the two of them stood together, Stefan’s arm resting lightly around her shoulders, or at the small of her back. She hated the look of comfort and ease that comes with years of togetherness, the way they looked good and right and familiar together.

They were partners.

It should have been Katherine.

 

 

 

**5.**

 

 

 

When he started looking into the doppelganger, Katherine knew she had to intervene. 


End file.
